THE GIFT
by parise22
Summary: "so what ..if she left me alone in this vast world..but she gifted me the most beautiful reason to be live for." hii...friends...its another ea s given by KHUSHI..not on any of d regular ships. I hope u ll like dis story...friends..ad n revw.


Hiii...my lovely friends...

Again it's an os...KHUSHI wanted me to write a plot on the incidence when Tasha was shot by a criminal ...( shayad episode ka naam .." khatre me Tasha" tha)...

So I ve tried my best to write a story revolving around that scene... of course with little modifications...

Here Vivek ntasha r sharing special bonding between them ...

Khushi...hope u ll like it...and of course friends do revw n tell me how is it?...

( *Friends I ll update my **Hum dil de chuke ...**next ...actually by mistake dat whole chap. Got delete...so from last 2 days I m typing it again...sorry ...* )

...

...

**THE GIFT...**

...

A busy morning in the CID bureau .

Some of the juniors were completing their file work... while most of the seniors were out for crime investigation ...

...

A handsome man in late 30's entered in side silently , he looked solemn in this early age , much matured face,... headed towards ACP sir's cabin...

Man – **May I come in ,sir?...**

Acp looking up – **yes...(** and his face lit up when he saw him...

Acp immediately got up from his place and the man rushed to him...acp took him in his hug...

Acp - ******* beta ... aa gaye tum?...**

All the new officers were surprisingly looking at both of them...who were busy in talking with each other.

...

After some time. Abhijit n daya entered in side ...followed by freddy...

Freddy – **sir...ye rahi forensics ki report...**

He handed over a file to him...

...

"**Abhijit"...**a call from behind them...they turned back ...

Acp sir coming out from cabin ...was accompanied by him.

...

Man –** Sr. Insp. VIVEK...reporting on duty sir...**

And he saluted to all three of them...

They were surprised and very much happy to see him back ...

Acp was observing their expressions with wet eyes...

Acp – **humara vivek wapas aa gaya ...abhijit...wo aajse sr. insp. Ke haisiyat se duty join kar raha hain...(** and he looked at him )

Abhijit n daya welcomed him with heavy n happy heart...he smiled...

And started looking at the innocent facing man... whom he always considered as his big bro. cum buddy cum guide ...who was unaware of the tears those flowing from his eyes unintentionally..

Vivek – **Freddy sir...**

Freddy hesitating – **vivek...s..sir... welcome back ..**

He came closer to him and ..

Vivek wiping freddy' s tears – **nahi...freddy sir...sirf ..VIVEK...Apka vivek...**

And he hugged him crying...freddy also hugged him back...

Freddy – **kyon chod kar gaya tu hume?...tuze kabhi humari yad bhi nahi aayi?...**

Vivek – **aati thi...aapki bahut yad aati thi...par...**...( and he stopped immediately while looking at other three ...)

...

Trio also became serious...and had tears in their eyes...tears of dejection...tears of remembering someone special...who left them forever years before...

While the new officers were looking at all of these seniors wit h question in their eyes..." **WHO?...**

...

**Same day Evening ...**

he was sitting alone silently in that small park...which was situate at the outskirt of the city... quiet, and peaceful place ...

he engrossed in his thoughts was starring at a particular place...unaware of the presence of that person...

..he was observing him from a distance...

Daya – **Abhijit...**

Abhijit wiping his tears swiftly - **Are ..daya ..tu yahan?...**

Daya sitting beside him – **agar main bhi tumse yahin puchu to?**

Abhijit turned his head to other side...and again kept on looking at the small white plinth before him...

...

Daya keeping his hand on abhijit's shoulder – **Uski yaad aa rahi hain?...**

Abhijit gloomily smiled – **yad?...yad aane ke liye main use bhula hi kab tha?...**

...

Daya remained silent...he knew his best friend need some time to open up ... ...

Abhijit still starring the place... he could feel **HER** lively presence every where ...quietly he got up and walked towards the monument...

He kneeled down in front of it ...softly touching the white marble stone ...he read those words engraved on it . ...

**...**

" **you ll always stay in our hearts...**

**...**

** In the loving memory of**

** dear ****TASHA ...**

** ( inspector, CID , Mumbai)**

Abhijit closed his eyes and controlled himself...

Abhijit – **Aj Vivek ko dekha tumne?...**

**Use dekhakar aise laga bhi nahi ki... ye wohi humara jindadil vivek hain ...jo humesha khush rahata tha...bureau me har waqt masti – mazak karta tha...freddy ko tang karta tha...**

**Par aaj ...( **he stood up in frustration )

**...**

**...daya...kyon hua wo sab kuch?...main hi jimmedar hun iss sab ka... mare samne use goli lagi...aur main kuch bhi nahi kar paya?...main use bacha nahi paya...daya...**

Daya came and sat beside him - **abhijit ... yun khud ko dosh dene se kuch hasil nahi hone wala...**

**Ye tum bhi jante ho ki...us hadse me tumhara koi kasur nahi tha...bhul jao sab kuch...niklo bahar un kadwi yaadon se ...plz...apne apko aise taqlif mat do...**

Abhijit looking at daya in grief - **bhul jau? ...Ye tum kah rahe ho? ..daya...kya tum bhul paye ho use ?**

**...Acp sir?... freddy?...kya wo bhule hain?...**

**aur Vivek?...wo to sirf usiki yad me ji raha hain...**

( smiling bitterly **)...koi nahi bhula hain use...na hi bhul payenge... **

...

His vision became blur...and those painful memories started recollecting in his mind.

...

...

**FLASHBACK...**

"**Sirrr..plz... lunch karne ke liye chaliye na?...muze bahut bhukh lagi hain..".**- that junior girl pulled the file in which he was engrossed...

He looked at her and again tried to take back the file from her hands said...- **TASHA.****...main tumse hajar bar kaha hain...muze kam me disturb mat kiya karo.**

**tum jao khana kha lo...muze bhukh nahi hain...**

...

But the girl was trained under the same headstrong senior officer ...how could she give up...

She stubbornly **- Nahi..bilkul bhi nahi...**

**muze pata hain...aap kam me sab kuch bhul jayenge...aur fir se apna lunch skip kar denge...**

**chaliye abhi mere sath lunch kar lijiye...fir kam kar lena..ok...**

( he looked at her... who was innocently ordering him without any fear of his rage...)

abhijit in stern tone ..- **tum muze order de rahi ho?...**

Tasha smiled sweetly – **order?...nahi to... main to request kar rahi hun...aap apni CHOTI BEHAN ki baat nahi manenge?...**

She poutingly turned her face to other side...

he smiled and placed the file on the desk - **fir se wohi emotional blackmail?...tumse bhi koi jit sakta hain bhala...chalo**...

she lovingly smiled and followed him...

...

**Another day in the bureau...**

As there was no any case reported ...they were completing their file work...

While Vivek was busy with Tasha...he whispered something...and Tasha giggled...

Then both came to freddy...

Vivek - **freddy sir...kya kar rahe hain aap?**

Freddy looked at both the naughty creatures suspiciously – **kam kar raha hun...kyon ?**

Tasha **– sir...aj apki marriage anniversary hain na...to ye humari taraf se chotasa gift...**

And she gave him a small packet.

Freddy happily accepted and immediately opened it...and his face became furious...

While looking at him...both vivasha took a back keeping safe distance between them...

Freddy – **ye?...****TOM AND JERRY**** ki DVD ?...**

Tasha naughty tone – **sir .hume to laga ki apko ye gift bahut pasand aayegi...kyon ki ghar me AAP aur BHABHI bhi to yu hi zagadte ...**

.she couldn't complete her sentence coz. Vivek grabbed her wrist and started running and freddy chasing them...while other members were unable to control their laughter...

...

...

...

**Days were passing like this...**

...

**And one day a case reported...**

Suraj a businessman found dead at a paragliding club...

CID started interrogating all the suspects...

Shiela ..his gf...helped them to lead to real culprit...

Those were Madan and Pooja...

With the proper determination CID officers reached at the scuba diving club...

While chasing pooja ...Tasha came out in parking lot...

Tasha pointing gun to her – **Pooja ...sidhe se humare hawale ho jao ...Madan pakda ja chuka hain...aur tumhara bachana bhi possible nahi hain...**

She was slowly moving towards Pooja...Abhijit saw her move...

And from the corner of his eyes he saw something and got shocked...

And after that incident many times he cursed himself...

How could he do that mistake...how could he ignore that thing which was hide in Pooja's palm ...that girl was having a gun and within a fraction of second...every thing shattered ...

**Aahhhhhhhhhh...**she screamed.

''**TAshaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

He rushed to her ...who collapsed down...holding left side of her chest...

He took her head on his lap **..." Tasha...housala rakho...kuch nahi hoga tumhe...main hun na...main tumhe kuch bhi nahi hone dunga...**

**plz..koi ambulance bulao ...plzzzzz**.( he shout echoed in the air )

...

...

...

he was starring at that red light ...blinking over the Operation theatres entrance...

behind that closed door ..she was fighting with her destiny...

some one pulled his hand hurriedly and asked eagerly – **Abhijt... Tasha...abhi kaisi hain..wo?**

he saw Acp sir behind him...

**hannnnn...**he was unable to reply him...

All those tensed faces..panicked , full of tears...confused...horrified... were looking at him with hopes in their eyes...

"**operation chal raha hain...".**he gathered words with very difficulty...and lowered his head.

...

...

Daya asked – **par ye sab hua kaise?...abhijit...tum to the na wahan?...**

Abhijit absent mindedly - **main?...han ..main to tha wahan...Par...**

and he narrated them the whole incidence...

Abhijit – **sir...mere hote huye...usper goli chali...aur main kuch bhi nahi kar paya...nothing...**

And he burst out in cry...he lost all his courage that he was holding till now. and slid down .

...

...

...

Acp looked at his wrist watch...**Ek ghanta ho gaya ?...salunkhe?...humari bachhi...**

He stopped with chocked voice..

**Pradyuman...himmat rakh...kuch nahi hoga use...doctors hain na ...**His best friend..Dr. salunkhe consoled him.

They felt time was running very slowly...making the situation more and more worst for them...

Abhijit again looked at the **RED** light ... he felt it was laughing at his helplessness ...

...and suddenly he noticed ,,somebody's absence...

Abhijit – **daya...Vivek kaha hain?...**

Daya , taking a deep sigh – **wo abhi tak Pune se wapas aaya nahi...maine use phone kar diya hain... hope..jaldi hi aa jayega...**

Freddy couldn't control him self and ran out from there ...

Acp looking at him – **freddy ?...**

Freddy came out side the hospital crying badly ...and sat on one bench.

...

**Three hours passed like this ...**

And the light stopped blinking...slowly the door opened...

All rushed to the doctor...

...

ACp – **dr...kaisi hain wo?...thik to hain na?...**

Dr . looked at all - **Acp Sir, humne operation kar diya hain...par...**

Daya little loudly – **kya par?...dr...boliye...**

Dr – **goli unke dil ke ekdam najdik lagi hain...humne operation karke nikal to di hain...**

**Magar unka bahut blood loss hua hain...aur dil ko bahut jyada nuksan bhi pahuncha hain...**

**agle chobis ghantome agar unke halat me thoda sa bhi sudhar aata hain to unke bachne ke chances hain..nahi to ...**

Abhijit – **nahi to?...nahi to kya dr?...app kya kahna chahte hain?...**

Dr. looked at Acp – **sir?...I hope ap meri bat samaz rahe hain?...we ve tried our best but... unhe yahan lane me bahut der ho gayi thi...but still we can hope for some miracle**

Abhijit stammered – **d..der ho gayi ?...matlab... k...kya hain aapka ?...**

**...**...

( and dr. left from there )

...

...

After half an hour they entered in the room where she was shifted...

She was covered with white spread sheet till the chest ... eyes closed...her tender hands were attached with tubes...drips...and saline...

oxygen mask was giving support her to breath...

blood was continuously supplied in her pale body to maintain her heart beat in rhythm...

**...**

**wasn't that a very dreadful joke of the faith?... her ever lively existence was now dependent on the favor of these lifeless machineries...**

All were unable to see her in this condition...and they couldn't stop tears flowing from their eyes...

...

...

...

Time was passing ...her calm body was still immobile...

...

Suddenly some one entered in side in hurry...

**He** went to her **..."Tasha"?...**

**He** was soaked in tears...looking at others **he** again fixed his gauze on her...holding her hand carefully **he** kept on starring her face...while others were unable to console him...

...

**He** rested his head on her palm...and... one of the finger moved a little...**.he** lifted his head in shock...

Yes...she was trying to open her eyes...with great efforts...she managed to open them...

Vivek happily –**sir...Tasha?...**

All gathered around her bed ...

Acp patting her head – **Tasha ..beta...kaise ho?...**

Tasha smiled weakly –**th...thik hun...s.. ...**

...

her eyes were not ready to get open...she tried hard to keep them open...But suddenly she started breathing heavily...her skin started turning blue – black...sweating badly...

...

Nurse rushed to called Doctor...who came immediately ...

Dr .examined her thoroughly for quite a long time and looking at Acp sir seriously ..he walked out...

All the members except Vivek followed him...tensed ...

Acp asked – **Dr...kya hua?...app yun bahar kyon chale aaye?...**

Dr scanning all the faces – **sir...hume jis bat ka dar tha wohi hua... unka dil dhire –dhire kam karna band kar raha hain... valve damage ki wajaha se pure aur impure blood mix hone laga hain... I m sorry sir...(** taking a deep breadth ) **...ab unke pass bahut hi kam time bacha hain...**

And Dr. immediately left ...they were in deep shock ...not ready to believe what they heard...

...

Abhijit – **Sir...ye kaise ho sakta hain...(** looking at the room) **...Tasha ...wo thik ho jayegi...**( holding Acp's hand tight **)... ho jayegi na sir?...**

Acp closed his eyes but tears rolled down his cheeks...

...

...

**.After few minutes.**

They entered in side with heavy hearts but wearing fake smile on their lips...

Vivek looked at them in hopes...but his heart skipped it's beat looking at their faces..

...

Tasha looked at them ...smiled and lifted her hand to Acp... Acp hurriedly came and hold her hand ...

Tasha **– sir...muze... pata hain mere pass... bahut thoda waqt bacha hain...**

She waited for some time to get her breadth back... pain was clearly seen on her face...

Acp with grief tightened his grip on her hand...

Acp – **beta...hume maf kar do...**

...

Her gauze was now fixed on **HIM**...

**Sorry...**she whispered trying to tightened her grip on his hand..

Vivek looked at her blankly...with blur vision...

...

Looking at all the members...she smiled a little...

**Sir...meri ek last wish hain...plz...use pura kar dijiye...**

All were stunned hearing that word**..."LAST WISH "...**

...

She was making her mind up **..."sir...main chahti hun ki ...**************"**

And peacefully that pure soul closed her eyes forever.

...

...

...

**Flash back ends...**

...

...

**Sir...Aap log?...muze pata tha aap yahin par milenge..."** Some one called them...

...

Abhi n daya looked behind to find Vivek and freddy standing there.

Daya – **vivek**...( and they smiled after wiping their tears )

Vivek came and kept a rose on the plinth .

...

...

He looked back and called someone...

**Are..beta... kaha ho Aap?...apko bhi to mamma ko gift deni thi na?...**

And an innocent 8-9 years old face piped out slowly...who was hiding behind freddy...

She came near Vivek...and hugged his legs**..."Papa"...**

Duo were surprised to see her...

Daya – **Vivek ...tumhari beti?...**

Vivek smiled – **han ...sir...MERI BETI...**

He took her to the monument ...and she kept a small teddy over there...

When they returned...Abhijit kneeled down before her and asked ...

**Achha Beta... Apka naam kya hain?...**

She looked at her father and replied sweetly by tilting her head little ...

**Mera naam hain ****... TASHA VIVEK...**

...

While duo were surprised on hearing this...they observed something in that innocent face ...those **big black eyes?...** reminding them someone...that was bothering them a little...

They looked at each other...

Vivek was observing their faces keenly...

...

Turning to her he said...

**TASHA Beta...Aap ek kam karo?...Ap jakar car me baitho ...main jaldi hi aata hun...ok...**

He patted her cheeks lovingly and she ran towards the car after waving all of them...

...

Daya **– Vivek.. tumhari beti ka naam Tasha hain ?...par ye kaise possible hain?...tumhari shadi ?.**...( but he coudn't find any word to express his feelings)

Vivek – **nahi ...Sir.. maine shadi nahi ki hain...han ...magar.. ye baat sach hain ki... Tasha meri beti hain...maine use adopt kiya hain...**

...

Abhijit still confused – **par ..vivek usme hume humari Tasha ki zalak dikhayi di...****USKI AANKHE****...**( he remained silent ...expecting vivek to explain them)

Vivek smiled – **sir .. aapko yad hain..Tasha ki last wish...usne apni EYES DONATE ki thi...**

**aur ek char (4) sal ki chotisi blind bachhi ko wo aankhe di gayi thi ... main jab use mila to muze pata chala ki wo anath hain... ek orphanage me rahti hain... maine decide kar liya...aur kuch dino bad ... Maine wahan jakar adoption ki sari formalities complete ki aur meri Tasha mere pas wapas a gayi...meri beti bankar...**

**usi waqt meri transfer ki order bhi aa gayi...fir main use lekar banglore chala gaya ...**

Abhijit smiled** – ohhhhh...tabhi uski Ankhe hume Tasha ki aankho jaise lag rahi thi...**

Vivek wiping his tears, smiled and looked at his daughter.

He turned towards **HER ** monument and said ** – meri Tasha to muze chod kar chali gayi ...par jate huye muze zindagi jine ke liye ek wajah,..ek khoobsurat GIFT de gayi...meri beti...**

Duo hugged him happily.

Duo** – Vivek...We are really proud of you...**

Freddy – **Are..main rah gaya na?...**

And he also hugged them...

,...

They started walking towards the gate...

Abhijit still was looking at the monument...smiled.

...

"**PAPA..."...**A sweet voice echoed in the air...

he turned back to find their little angel flung herself in her fathers hug...

**and her sweet , innocent laughing sound spread all over the environment...**

**...**

**...**

**The end...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**SANS LENE SE TO... SIRF ZINDAGI GUJARI JATI HAIN...**

**GAR MAKSAD HO KOI TO... ZINDAGI JEE BHI LENGE HUM.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

So...how is d story...i know bit emotional thi...

Sorry...agar kisi bhi references me galti raha gayi ho to...

**...**

**KHUSHI hope it is upto ur expectations...**

**N all my lovely friends...Kya ye story aapko pasand aayi?...**

**...**

**Plz..let me know?...**

**Read it And give your revws...**

**I m waiting...Apki Parise22.**


End file.
